


Charade

by imaginationtherapy



Series: The Kaleidoscope Project [20]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Dark, Depression, Mental Illness, Poetry, Sadness, bipolar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 16:08:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17124515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginationtherapy/pseuds/imaginationtherapy
Summary: For no one can love such a beast. At least, that's what the darkness says.





	Charade

**Author's Note:**

> Brief mention of scars. They are not intended to be self-harm referencing, but I wanted to warn you anyhow.

I would tell you the truth of my Darkness  
Let you see the lies that it tells  
I would let you feel the truth in the ugly  
Let you see the scars it has left  
I would show you the ways it has kept me  
From being who I wish that I was  
I would let my tears flow in your presence  
Let you look into my swollen soul…

But if I let you see my Darkness  
You would run and leave me alone  
When darkness is near, I am bitter  
Useless, sarcastic, broken, afraid.  
You’ve no need of such a soiled existence  
You love me for the glittered rainbow days  
You need me for the colors my soul can exude  
You want me for wit and for laughter.  
When I cannot provide such a commodity  
You’ve no need for what’s left behind.

So I put on a charade, hiding my Darkness  
Letting only a shadow or two through—  
Desperate for comfort I am unable to receive  
I hate my Darkness, the truth of my lies  
For no one can love such a Beast.   
I know why you love me, and I’d rather you love  
The me that I wish that I were  
Than prove the lies true and be left abandoned.

For no one can love such a Darkness  
_At least that’s what the Darkness says._


End file.
